Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Auron's Adventures
by webcam875
Summary: A human wakes up as a Pokemon, to see a Charmander talking to him. Lost memories. New friends. New enemies. The Savior has arrived! DISCONTINUED FOR LACK OF REVIEWS
1. Pain lots and lots of pain

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Auron's Adventures**

**By: webcam875**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. If this story pertains to you, I envy you... Jerk. Special thanks to Lord Genesis Shadow for giving me the inspiration from his fic: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Jack's Journey, to write this. Thanks man. Credit for some nicknames go to him as well.**

Chapter 1: Pain... lots and lots of pain

I had woken up from the unforgettable numbness of being unconscious. I tried to move my arms and legs but they were unresponsive. I tried to move my head and open my eyes, but they too, were not moving. I just let gravity take over my head and let my head roll to the right. I heard a voice to the left of me, but I couldn't make out what it said. When I tried to sit up all I felt was a paw on the back- wait...a paw? I now realized that I could open my eyes, and I saw a male Charmander looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, " I found you unconscious on the sand. Do you have any idea on how you ended up like that?"

_I was unconscious? All I remember is- _"Jenny!" I leaped up and suddenly had a searing pain on the left side of my chest. The Charmander put his paws in a position so he could catch me if I fell.

"Take it easy! A Riolu at your age can't handle this kind of injury without attention." The Charmander said.

" A Riolu? I'm a human, not a Riolu." I snapped, "Right?" I was slowly turning my head looking for any kind of reflective surface. All I could see was a small puddle that had probably filled up during a recent rain fall. Other than that all I saw is that we're on a beach with the water on our left, and nothing but high cliffs on our right. When I looked behind me I saw that there was an entrance to something that that looks like a cave. On the sides of the cave mouth was at least five Krabby blowing bubbles out towards the ocean. In front of us there is what looks like a path that leads to a town.

"Hey, can you me help over to that puddle?" I said while pointing at the puddle.

"Okay, I guess... anyway I'm Blaze." Blaze said helping me towards the puddle.

I didn't respond as I looked at my reflection, touching my face at random places. _It's true! I've become a Riolu! Cool! I wonder if I can do that aura sense thing like the other Riolu._ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, clearing my head of unneeded thoughts. Suddenly, I sensed the aura of multiple Pokemon. I sensed the aura of Blaze and was surprised by how strong it felt. It was a smart marine blue. I had to open my eyes because I was starting to get a headache from the concentration.

"Blaze... is there some kind of clinic near here?" I asked.

"Yes there is, I'll take you there, if you want?" Blaze inquired, "But first eat this. It'll help you gain some energy." He held out an Oran berry.

"Thanks." I said, taking the berry and feeling a sudden raise of stamina.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When I got checked up by the Chansey that was working there, all I had was a bruised rib. She said I would have to stay in bed until the bruised rib heals. Blaze suggested that I could stay at his home until I feel better. I did nothing but agree. As it turns out, his house is in the side of a cliff that over-looks the ocean.

"Welcome to my home!" He announced.

I walked into the cave and looked around. All that was there was on the rocky floor was a few nests, a recently used fire pit, and at least fifteen barrels full of random items that only a few I recognized. The open part of the cave looked as though we were inside of a Sharpdo's mouth. I walked over to the one of the nests and sat down. Then, my stomach made its presence known.

"I guess you're hungry? I'll get the fire going, you go and grab a couple Big Apples from that barrel over there." Blaze said while pointing at the barrel.

When we got everything ready, we started talking. It got to the point where he began to question me about my past and what I was going to do after I'm better. All I did was shrug and said in between bites, "Well, first off, as we have already established. I used to be a human, but that's a world that I'll never want to see again. To answer your second question, I don't know what I'll do when the bruised rib heals. I'll probably stay here with you til it does, then I'll decide."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When we were having breakfast,(today we're having roasted apples), just along the edge of the opening of the cave, with the pale sunlight casting it's rays on us, I could tell that something was on his mind. So I asked, "You look as though you've got something on your mind. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to form an exploration team with me?" Blaze replied. When I did nothing but tilt my head he explained, "An exploration team is a group of Pokemon that train in the local guild to help get lost Pokemon, find lost items, or even catch a criminal. With the joy of seeing new places, you also get to make lots of new friends. But in order to form one, it is required that one team have at least two members. But I think that if you want to form one we should what until you rib heals."

"Yeah alright, I'll join. You're right though, we will have to wait for it to heal. But the thing that I want to know is: What's your history? The number one thing that I want to know is that: Why didn't you get help when you saw me unconscious?"

He just sighed the said, "Well to answer those questions in your matter of importance is that: I didn't go get help because I wanted to make sure that you were okay and not dead. The other thing is a whole other story and it may take awhile. You sure you want to hear it?"

When I nodded, he sighed again and said, "Alright, where to begin... I was born roughly eight years ago in a small, little known village called Fire Breather's Village. There was a massive amount of fire type Pokemon that had taken refuge there. There were Charmanders, Magmars, heck there were even a couple of Torchics there as well. Now you're probably wondering, 'When is this story going to get interesting?' Well while me and a couple of other fire types were playing when a Marshtomp came up and started to pick on us. Seeing how we were younger that he was let alone the fact that he had the type advantage, I decided to try and make him stop. I told the other fire types to run back to the village to tell their parents about what was going on. When they were all gone I had turned back to the Marshtomp, who was called Swamp, to face up to him and to get him to back off."

"Didn't work out to well now did it?" I asked with a slightly hidden laugh.

"Ha ha very funny. Now on with the story. Anyway as I was saying, when they were all gone I turned to Swamp to tell him to back off. He laughed and hit me with a Tackle. I was sent rolling down a hill towards the front entrance to the village. When I had stopped rolling and my head had stopped spinning, I saw that the other fire types that I was playing with were there. I was about to ask them what they were doing when I noticed that their parents were there as well. There were... if I recall, two Blazikens, two Typlosions, and two Infernapes. When Swamp saw them, his eyes got really big and took off running in the other direction. After that was-"

"Wait, why weren't your parents there?" I interrupted. When he didn't respond but looked out at the ocean I understood. _His parents must be dead. My parents may have been a pair of assholes but at least I had some. He had probably never met his! Oh Areceus, why did I have to bring this up in the first __place!_

"Hey, shorten up that long face. We don't need any of that." I said trying to calm him down.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It's been three days since I've moved in with Blaze and so far, I am so bored. _It's not that his place is boring it's just that there's nothing to do. All that I've been doing is meditating to enhance my abilities at using aura. Maybe this town has an aura reader?_ When I saw Blaze walk in I decided to ask him.

"Hey Blaze. Is there an aura reader near here?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. There should be one near here, why?" He asked.

"Oh no reason. Just wondering." I replied.

"Yeah sure... Crap! I almost forgot to put the rest of my Poke in the Bank. I'll be right back." He said quickly.

_As if I'm going any where! Well... yeah I'll take a look at the aura reader, see what he or she's got to say. _When I got up I felt a slight tingling on the left side of my chest. _Don't push yourself too hard, Auron or you'll never be able to leave! _When I got outside, I could finally feel the wind in my hair- er fur. As I made my way to the aura reader's hut I saw a sign that said, 'Rio the Aura Master' _Let's see how much of an Aura Master he is! _I decided to see if they could sense other aura as well. Before I walked in I closed my eyes and did the same thing I did when I first got here. I saw the aura of the reader and found out that it was a Lucario and it was a male. I also saw that he was faced away from me so I tried to sneak up on him but it didn't work out quite that way when he said, "You haven't come just to waste my time have you? If so then leave, if not then stop trying to sneak up on me as if I didn't expect you to come here eventually. Now step inside on lay down on the sofa before you injure yourself even more than the bruised rib, Auron." I was frozen in place when he said my name. To snap myself out of it I shook my head and walked inside. All that was in there was two sofas, a table, a bookshelf with only a few books, and a chart the tells the meanings of the different colors and combinations of auras, other than that a Lucario was levitating about a foot off the ground.

When I lay down on the couch he levitated over to me and put his paw on my forehead. When he did I instantly felt a rush of feelings that weren't my own. I was about to ask what these feelings are when he suddenly took his paw off my forehead and muttered in a cracked voice, "You have been sent here a purpose. What that purpose is? I do not know. You will face many dangers during your travels. You will make new friends, new enemies. At the end of this journey you will be given a choice, but will most likely be a choice that you will not want to choose. There is an answer to a question that I cannot give. Because by the time you are ready to hear it, you will already know the answer. That is all I give you. When you have the time, I would like for you to send your friend here. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Good. Now I suggest that you head back to your home, little one." He smiled, then he looked as though he had remembered something then said, "Oh! I would like you to have this as a study." He handed me a book titled, "The Ranges of Aura and how to use them." I read aloud, "Written by Rio the Aura Master. You wrote a book?"

He chuckled and said, "Sold over 1 million copies world wide, and that's just to Lucario."

"Nice! Well I better be going, Blaze is probably wondering where I am." I said leaping off the couch.

"Good luck! One more piece of advice: Sometimes death is the only way to resolve death. Well, good day." Lucario said.

_Well that was weird... _When I left with the book in hand, I noticed that it felt as if I was being watched. I looked around and saw nothing but shops one side and dirt roads on the other. _I wonder if I can use aura to talk to people by using telepathy? _I went into a medium sized bush and open the book to the Table of Contents. _Let's see... no no no no no. Ah! Here we go! Page 284... _When I was done reading the section about telepathy I decided to try it on Lucario.

_Hey Lucario!_

_Ah... I see that the book is already being of some use! What can I do you for?_

_I was wondering... do you feel as you're being watched?_

_Now that I think about it, I feel a presence around your area... I think you should go home and wait for Blaze to come back._

_What about you?_

_Me? I'll continue searching for the source. If I find anything, I'll let you know._

_Okay, thanks._

_Your welcome. Now run along. I don't want you to feel pressured by the concentration any longer._

_Right. _I broke the link by shaking my head. All that managed to do was to give me a headache. When my head stopped hurting I walked out of the bushes and started to walk on the dirt path that lead to Sharpedo cliff. With the sun slowly receding in the spring sky I felt calmer with the orange star's warm rays across my back. _Man! If only I had pockets!_ Along the way I ran into a Buneary (clearly female) that was running the opposite way when I saw that she was being chased by a Medicham. _Ahhh... crap just can't catch a break can I?_ I used the Telepathy Link to ask the Buneary what was wrong.

_Whatever you do don't look at me. That'll make it seem like we know each other. I'm the Riolu farther along the path, now what's wrong?_

Even her thoughts sounded scared. _I'm being chased by this stupid Medicham because he thinks I stole something of his._

_Need help getting rid of him?_

_Yes!_

_Alright when you get to me make a sharp turn into the woods, if the Medicham follows then I'll follow him to try sneak up on him for a surprise attack. After you pass me I want you to look back to check and see if he is still following you. Got it?_

_Got it! Let's just hope it works!_

When I broke the connection I felt a presence at the back of my mind, I reluctantly let in access. When I did I heard a demanding voice ask, _Who are you!_

Me, being the pushover I am replied,_ That is privileged information, who wants to know?_

_The Medicham that's chasing the Buneary that's who!_

_Yeah alright, wanna play a little trick on the Buneary?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean make it look as if we're allies. When ever we pass I want you to give me a high five, but in a __position so that she'll see it. Got it?_

_This should be fun! _He broke the connection.

When the Buneary passed me a gave her a quick wink. She nodded and turned into the woods. The Medicham was shortly behind her, when she looked back she saw the Medicham give me a high five. Man she looked both pissed and more even more scared than before._ Oh, this is gonna be fun! _I ran after them, hoping to catch up to them. Luckily, they stopped in a clearing and are now facing each other. I walked up to stand beside the Medicham. When the Buneary saw me she looked as though she was trying to kill me with her vision. All I did was chuckle and say, "Hey Medicham."

"Yes?" He replied.

"The deal has just expired." I said.

"What?" That was all he had a chance to say before I karate chopped his neck and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The Buneary just looked at and said, "Why?"

I just shrugged and said, "Because it was the only way I could get him off your back. Now get outta here before he wakes up."

She nodded and, "Thanks." Then ran off towards town.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When I got back to the cliff, it was already dark. I saw the bush that is hiding the entrance to the cave and moved it. When I was half way through the dark and rocky tunnel I saw the tail flame of Blaze moving back and forth. I sighed and walked in. When he saw me he ran at me and put me in a bear hug.

"Alright, Blaze. I'm fine you can put me down now!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you." He said, "Oh! A Buneary came by earlier. She gave me this." He said while holding out a small figurine. It was a figurine of a Riolu. He gave it to me and said, "She wanted to make sure you have this." When he saw the book that Rio had given me he asked, "Hey what's that?"

"It's a book that Rio, the Aura reader, gave me." I replied, "Oh! He also wanted to see you soon, too."

"Okay." He shrugged, "I bet you're hungry after the long day you must've had. By the way, how's your rib?"

"I could eat. And it feels a lot better." I said.

After we got done eating, Blaze asked, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "Never mind, I must've been hearing things."

It wasn't long before I heard a faint whistle, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Depends, what did you hear?" He asked.

"It sounded like a faint whistle. Is that what you heard earlier?"

"Yeah it was. It sounds like it came from up top." He said getting up from the bed and walking towards the exit. I followed close behind. When we got to the surface we saw a Buneary whistling to herself, sitting on the edge of the cliff and swinging her legs while looking up at the stars. _I wonder if it's the same one from earlier today?_

"Hello?" I said.

She quickly turned around and said, "I wasn't doin' anything!"

"Yeah sure. Who are you?" Blaze said.

"I'm Claire." She replied.

Me, being the jerk that I am, said, "Didn't I save you earlier today?"

She nodded quickly and said shyly, "Yes, and I just wanted to thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome." I replied.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Claire. What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Well I would've stormed right in and imposed but that's not like me." She said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sure you aren't." Blaze said just as sarcastic.

When I was about to ask if Claire would like to come inside I felt a presence in the back of my head, I let it in. It was Rio and he said- er thought, _I've found the source of that feeling you were getting earlier today._

_Great! Where is it?_

_About twenty feet behind you and closing in fast._

_I'll get everyone inside! Can you get over here?_

_I'll try. I'm not as young as I was._

_Dude, if you can write a book when you're blind, there's nothing you can't do._

_Good point. I'll be there shortly. _He closed the connection.

"Hey guys, would you go get me something from inside?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Blaze asked.

"Just a little something that requires you both to be inside the cave like right now." As soon as I finished saying 'now' an Electrike appeared, running towards us at a fast pace. _Just can't catch a break can I?_

As soon as Claire saw the Electrike her eyes got huge and she ran inside the cave, Blaze took one look and shortly followed.

"So, a little birdie told me that you've been spying on me? Is it true?" I asked leaning on a nearby tree.

The Electrike chuckled evilly and replied, "Yeah it's true. But who told you?"

"No a person of no importance." I shrugged, "Now are we just going to stand around and talk or are we going to fight?"

She chuckled again and sighed, "Oh this should be fun!"

Both of us getting into fighting stance, I felt the same presence in my mind. When I let Rio in he thought, _I'm half-way there! __Hold her off until we get there._

_Planning on kicking her ass but holding her off could work._

We closed the connection and the fight started.


	2. Please Read!

**A/N: WARNING! THERE IS A LONG TORNADO WARNING IN BALLARD COUNTY! IF ONE LANDS NEAR MY HOUSE... YOU MAY NOT HEAR FROM ME AGAIN... I LOVE YOU ALL...**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	3. I Survived

**A/N: I SURVIVED! **

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


End file.
